Sunkissed Miscellaneous Characters
Sunkissed Chapter 1 'Mark' Mark is the parasailor who fell into the ocean and needed to be rescued. His character model resembles Han from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Bill' Your dad is the reason you bring your sister and your mother to Turtle Bay for the summer. He passed away approximately a year prior to the beginning of Sunkissed. Before that, he gave you your very own letter in a bottle which is revealed in Chapter 2 to also contain the beginning of a map and a quest for you to fulfill during your summer. His name is revealed in Chapter 5. His appearance is dependent on which of the four character models you chose for your character. Character model 1's dad resembles Ronan from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Character model 2's dad resembles a version of Stephen from The Senior. Character model 3's dad resembles Tommy Phelps from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Character model 4's dad resembles Percy Mendoza from [https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Big_Sky_Country Big Sky Country]. 'Doris' If you decide to go jet-skiing with Nate (premium scene), you meet Doris, a dolphin. You can kiss her nose or tickle her chin. Chapter 2 'Guard' If you decide to cheer your mom up by going to the art gallery (premium scene), he is the security guard you have to get past. Chapter 3 'Tony' After Alexis suggests that you make some of your dad's special lasagna, you go looking for the recipe. Upon finding it, you learn that the special ingredient is Tony's Marinera Sauce, only available here on Turtle Island from Tony. You go to town to find him and learn that he just sold the last jar and doesn't have any more to sell at the moment. Chapter 4 'Bob Beamer' When you and your sister overhear your mother talking to a stranger about the house, you rush down to see what is going on. He is a realtor and she wants to sell the house. In the next chapter he introduces himself as Bob Beamer. His character model resembles Mr. Olson from the High School Story: Class Act series. Chapter 5 'Employee' If you decide to visit the pet shop with Alexis (premium scene), she greets you when you walk in. When you ask her if you two can play with and pet the animals, she lets you as it will free up some time for her to do other work. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Black Kitten' You and Alexis get to play with 2 kittens, before you tire them out. This kitten resembles the kitten in It Lives In The Woods. 'Tabby Kitten' When you ask the kittens between you and Alexis who is cuter, they end up tumbling over each other in between you two. This kitten resembles the kitten from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Hamster' You feed the hamster grain. He reminds you of the hamster you two had when you were kids. Your dad had named him "Houdini" because he kept escaping. It resembles the hamster from the High School Story series and Aaron's hamster Houdini from The Senior. 'Lizard' He's another pet you get to play with at the shop. At first, Alexis doesn't want to touch him but by the end, she wants you to take her picture with him so she can post it online. 'Shopkeeper' He tells you that the painting you wanted to get to cheer up your mother has just been sold to a man. He resembles Horace from The Senior and Mr. Russell from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Chaz' He is the barista that is flirting with both you and Alexis at the same time. He resembles Nathan Sterling and shares the same first name as Chaz. 'Sweater Vest Guy' He is one of three options to talk to. If you choose him, he gets upset that you interrupt him reading his newspaper. He resembles Harry, the father of Your Character (Wishful Thinking). 'Skinny Tie Guy' He is one of the three options to talk to. If you approach him, he tells you that he is waiting for his girlfriend to arrive... if she ever does. His character model has been used as Thad Julius in Perfect Match, Book 2 and as Detective Wallace in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Art Collector' The art collector is the one who bought the painting. He refuses to sell it to you. He resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco, the board member in Perfect Match, Book 2, and other miscellaneous characters across series. 'Winnie' She appears at the end of the chapter and Samson introduces her to you as his ex-wife. She resembles one of the women in the bar from Veil of Secrets, and Meghan Shaw from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1, but with glasses and a different outfit. Chapter 6 'Pebbles' She is Winnie's dog. You can choose to adopt her. 'Slater' He is one of the judges in the surf competition. Chaz bribes him with free coffee for a year if he wins the competition. In a premium scene, you can choose to influence him yourself. For more information on Slater, click here. Chapter 7 'Cowboy' He resembles Dick Mulligan. 'Emcee' The emcee announces the start of the line dancing competition. He resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Sunkissed' Characters Category:Groups